


In the Morning

by Sephirotha



Series: ACGSZ [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fivesome, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nurse, the politician, the teacher, the policeman and the delivery boy prepare for the day of work ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

“I love to clean myself in the morning, myself in the morning, myself in the morning!  Yes, I love to clean myself in the morning!  Oh, I love to clean myself in the morning, because catching criminals can be a dirty job!”

Cloud woke up to Zack’s shower singing, his blonde spikes ruffled from the activities of last night.  He sat up, blankets sprawled over and pillows cloistered around his nude body and yawned tiredly.  He slid off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth like he did every morning.

“Oi, Spiky, want to join me?” Zack flashed a cheeky grin at Cloud as he peeked from behind the shower curtain.

“Um, no, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your police work, officer,” Cloud said after spitting out the toothpaste then rinsed.

Zack pouted and retreated back behind the curtain to resume singing and showering.  Cloud smiled and rolled his eyes at the awful tuning and clumsy lyrics.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Genesis read his book of _The Hammer in the Pail_ as Angeal lay out five bowls of quince jelly.

“I don’t think this is very healthy,” the teacher said to the nurse.

“It’s got fruit in it, try it, it’s nice,” Angeal said and Genesis sighed as he dug his spoon into the jelly.

Sephiroth wandered in with a tired yawn and Genesis stood up.

“That is not how to do a tie!” he said as he came up to the politician “Here.”

Sephiroth sighed as Genesis undid his tie and redid it neater.

“I don’t want to go to work,” he muttered.

“And I don’t want to teach ignorant little brats who don’t hand in their homework in time,” Genesis said as he kissed Sephiroth’s cheek.

“Hn,” Sephiroth sneered as he sat down and began eating his jelly.

“Good morning everyone!” Zack cheered as he launched himself for his spot on the dining table.

“Morning,” came a collective sigh as Cloud came in, pulling down his favourite black top over his chest.

“I want popcorn,” Zack said as he poked his jelly.

“You’ll get popcorn tonight,” Angeal said as Cloud began eating next to Zack.

“No fair,” Zack huffed but began eating the jelly.

“Mm, Cloud, do you really have to wear those jeans with that top?” Genesis raised an eyebrow.

“Genesis, it’s too early for your fashion opinions,” Cloud sighed.

“I’m sorry but your unusual choice of clothes just makes me want to throw every piece of clothing you own out and replace with more stylish clothes.”

“I have to get going,” Angeal said as he checked his watch “Come on, Zack, I’ll drop you off.”

“But I don’t want to go to work!” Zack whined.

“Come on, you chose to be a policemen because you have a strong sense of justice now move it!”

Zack sighed as he finished off his jelly in one large mouthful then followed Angeal around the table to kiss his boyfriends goodbye and then out the kitchen like a good little puppy.

“Cloud, at least put on the grey shirt I bought for you the other day,” Genesis pleaded.

“No-one’s going to see what you call a fashion disaster because I will be wearing my leather jacket over this,” Cloud said.

“Oh Gaia no!” Genesis looked mortified at the idea.

“I need it to keep warm on my bike!” Cloud defended.

“Come on, we need to get you changed and ready for the day!” Genesis said as he stood.

“Nobody’s going to be looking at what I’m going to be wearing!” Cloud protested.

“I will be!”

“Look, Genesis, I just got washed and dressed and I’m not in the mood to do it all over again,” Cloud said calmly “How about you redress me tonight after I’m done with work.”

Genesis sighed as he grabbed his travel mug on the kitchen counter.

“I’m leaving now,” he announced and kissed Sephiroth on the lips then pecked Cloud’s nose “Goodbye.”

“See ya,” Cloud murmured as he watched Genesis leave.

Sephiroth patted his lap invitingly and Cloud raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not falling for that trick again,” he said sternly.

“Cloud, I do not want to mess up my suit, it’s just a cuddle, I promise.”

Cloud narrowed his eyes suspiciously then sighed.

“Yeah, alright,” he murmured as he got up from his chair and settled himself down on Sephiroth’s lap.

Sephiroth wrapped an arm around Cloud’s waist whilst sipping his coffee.  Cloud smiled as he kissed his brow and Sephiroth chuckled.

“Do you want to meet up for lunch today?” Sephiroth offered “I don’t have any lunches to attend today.”

“Can we go to Seventh Heaven?” Cloud asked.

“That’s a bar, Cloud, you know I do not like bars,” Sephiroth sighed.

“They do good food there,” Cloud pouted.

“No, Shinra & Son have better service,” Sephiroth argued.

“But that’s always full of stuffy people in suits,” Cloud wrinkled his nose.

“Like me?”

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth for an awkward moment.

“How about Café Kisargi?”

“Good compromise,” Sephiroth smiled as he ruffled Cloud’s blonde spikes “I need to go soon.”

“Alright,” Cloud sighed as he slipped of Sephiroth’s lap.

Sephiroth stood and picked Cloud up to kiss him deeply.  Cloud relaxed into his embrace and sighed.

“I’ll miss you,” he muttered as Sephiroth cleaned up his stuff into the sink.

“I’ll be thinking about you throughout the whole of this boring meeting,” Sephiroth smirked “I should so bring you along just to have you over my desk.”

“Um, yeah, I don’t think so,” Cloud blushed at the idea and Sephiroth laughed before leaving the kitchen.

Cloud stood alone in the kitchen, listening to the front door open and close.  He looked around and smiled wistfully.

“I could get used to this,” he said as he finished his coffee “Now, just need to go and grab my stuff to move in.”

He hummed as he cleaned up his bowl and mug before walking out of the kitchen, leaving the once busy room abandoned.


End file.
